


The Goblin Queen

by BlackInkQuill



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adopted Children, Deal With the Devil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Jareth gets what he wants, Sarah can't have a child, Sexual Content, mature in future chapters, new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkQuill/pseuds/BlackInkQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah has grown up and married a wonderful man. Her life seems to be missing one thing...</p>
<p>Jareth offers a solution, but will it cost Sarah more than what she bargained for?</p>
<p>Follow along as Jessica, Sarah's only blood child, tries to make the best of her situation, escape attempts included, and maybe even wins the heart if the goblin king himself. </p>
<p>But will she fall for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family and Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like! This chapter is about Sarah finding out that she will never have a child her own. And how Jareth makes her an offer she doesn't refuse. Please let me know how I'm doing with this! Now, enjoy!

Sarah was devastated, to say the least. She'd went to the doctor's office earlier that day, and now she wished she hadn't. Her husband, Luke, let her be; he'd tried to comfort her, but all she wanted was to be alone. The only comfort she wanted was the tiny hands that would never cling to her shoulders.  
  
She would never know the joys of bringing a new life into this world. Never hear the sound of little feet running down the halls of her home, never hear small, pink lips utter their first words, and never be able to construct a life born by love. 

Sarah was barren.

Luke held her as she screamed and cried in the doctor's office. The doctor was kind enough to leave them for a moment, only to come back with am adoption brochure, which resulted in Sarah yelling angrily. "It will never be my child! It will only remind me of what I will never have for my own!" But she knew Luke would try to talk her into adopting, after some time, of course. And she knew that there were many children without families who would be over joyed to know someone would love them as they are.  
  
Speaking of, Luke cracked the door open. "Hey..." She didn't respond to him, she didn't want to. He opened the door all the way. "I brought you some hot chocolate. It's got lots of marshmallows in it, just the way you like it." He stepped in and placed the steaming mug on the bedside table. Large hands rubbed small circles on Sarah's back and shoulders, easing some of the tension from her body. "It'll be ok, Sweetheart. We'll get through this." Sarah turned her head to look at him. Her red, puffy eyes screamed at him. "How can you say that? I will never be able give you a child! You'll never get to have a little boy or girl of your own!"  
  
Fresh tears began to flow as she went on. "I have failed you as a wife. And after everything I went through to get my baby brother back, has he cursed me?! Is this his revenge for being defeated?" Luke grabbed his wife by the shoulders, lifted her to his broad chest, and held her tight.  
  
"Sarah, listen to me. No one had cursed you, do you understand? It just happens." "But why did it have to happen to us?" "I can't answer that, Sweetheart. Sweetheart, look at me." He lifted her chin, so that he could look deep into her eyes. His next words were stern and meaningful from the bottom of his heart. "Sarah, my wife, I love you more than time can tell. I know what the doctor said wounded us greatly, but I believe in miracles, you hear me. We may never have a child of our own, but we can still have a child; a child to love and care for. They will love you and call you mother, and you will love them just as much because I know you're heart is filed with it. That is why you grieve now. Sarah, family is not made by blood, but built by the lover we have for one another."  
  
Sarah allowed his words to sink in, letting them wrap her mind and heart in a sense of peace. Several minutes passed with them sitting like that, close to each other. They soon fell into sleeps clutches, exhausted from sadness and clinging to hope. Luke's words danced in the air and in their dreams, slowly, ever so slowly, healing their hearts from this reality.  
  
Nearly a year from that night, Sarah and Luke adopted a six year old girl. She had blonde hair kept in twin braids and adorable bangs that reached the tip of her glasses. Freckles dotted her milky face, just under big, amber eyes. Her name was Abigail. Everything happened as Luke had said. Here they were with their own precious little girl, who loved them as much as they loved her. Sarah was happy, at least she thought she was.  
  
There would always be that nagging voice in the back of her head, a personal demon bent on breaking through the walls she built to keep it from ruining her family. It slowly ate away at her from the inside out. One night, two months after Abigail's ninth birthday, Sarah cried in her pillow. Luke was away with work for the weekend and Abigail was at a friends house. She let herself cry when she was alone. It helped keep her from breaking down fully.  
  
He hadn't aged a day. His hair was still that same unruly, blonde crown with browns and silvers and blues adorning it like jewels. His dark as midnight cape cascaded behind his lithe body, shrouded in his royal and leather garments, and standing as regal as ever. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room, exposing his face to her.  
  
Finding her voice, though broken and meek, she asked,

"Have you come to see my suffering? To humiliate and taunt me as revenge for defeating you?" 

He strode into the bedroom until he stood at the edge of the bed. A hand reached to touch the wooden bedpost, as though he were examining it. "I have come to grant your wish, Sarah." "My wish?" "Don't play stupid. You wish for a child of your own, do you not? I am here to grant your wish."  
  
Her eyes bore into his with that familiar gaze from when she recited the words that saved her and her brother. Without breaking her gaze, she stood from the bed. "Why should I believe you? You wouldn't offer to grant my wish unless there was something in it for you." His face grew a smile that spoke of wickedness and mischief. "Always so clever." "Tell me why." Her voice gaining boldness the more she spoke with this man, er, being.  
  
His smile was quick to fade into a solemn expression. "I loved you, once, you know. I out grew those feelings, but still held a special regard to you. For you were the one who defeated the goblin king. I hold respect for you and offer this gift as a means of expressing honor and appreciation." A crystal formed in his hand. There is a price, though." Sarah opened her mouth to say she knew it, but he continued before she had the chance to speak. 

"I want the child." 

Time stood still, frozen from his words. Those four words no loving mother wanted to hear. Yet, he continued. "On the child's nineteenth birthday, it will be handed over to me. Oh, don't give me that look. You'll have it until its adult years." Hints of his earlier smile reclaimed his face. Sarah couldn't move, couldn't blink. Afraid if she made the slightest inclination to his proposal, she would sign this devil contract. Unfortunately, her legs have out, collapsing to her knees.  
  
"...Why...?" It came out as an air squeak. "Why would you give me a child and them ask for it back?" It didn't make any sense. "If I can't have you, then I will have the next best thing: a companion similar to you. And as I said, you'll have the child for nineteen years. I can not age, so it is natural that I get lonely. As king, you can guts how few my companions are." There was some mirth to his voice at that last part. He knelt down to her level, showing her the crystal.  
  
"I can give you what you want, Sarah. In exchange, I get what I want. We both can rid ourselves from this loneliness. You will be allowed to visit the child whenever you wish, and you'll get to experience real motherhood, like you wanted." She didn't think as long as she should have, but her decision was made.  
  
"Alright. I....agree to this deal." Her eyes were drawn to the crystal, watching as her placed it inside her belly. His voice cut through her awe. "The next time you and your husband make love, you will conceive." When Sarah looked up to thank him, he was gone.


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much a fly through of their family life, and introduction of Jessica. Be warned that this may be triggering as out does contain adopted Abigail afraid she will be sent back to the orphanage. This chapter also references Barbie as Rapunzel. I don't own Barbie or Labyrinth.

Jareth kept true to his end of the deal; nine and a half months later, Sarah gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They named her Jessica, after Luke's grandmother. Sarah had never seen her husband filed with so much joy, and Abigail kept going on about how much she was looking forward to being a big sister. But when Sarah looked at the little bundle in her arms, Jareth's words rang loud in her mind. Subconsciously, she clutched her New born daughter closer to her bosom.  
  
"He can't have you." She whispered to it. "He'll have to kill me before I let him get to you." 

The first few months passed quickly, too quickly for Sarah's liking. She wanted to spend every second she had with her baby girl. Little Abby strived to be the perfect older sister, bringing whatever her mother asked for right away, helping do the chores her mother couldn't do, even reading to Sarah and baby Jessica.  
  
It was heart warming when Luke found little Abby on his bed, reading Rapunzel, his wife smiling and half asleep. The moment Sarah closed her eyes, Abigail closed the book, pulled the covers over the two of them, and tip-toed out of the bedroom. She even shushed him when he stepped on a squeaky board!  
  
None the less, it made him smile that she was taking such care to be a good older sibling and helper. Luke followed her to her bedroom and tucked her in for the night. "Daddy? Do... Do you and mommy still love me?" Luke stopped in the doorway. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand brushing some hair from her eyes. "Of course we do, my little angel. Just because there's a new addition to the family, doesn't mean we stop loving you too."  
  
"When I was in the orphanage, some of the older kids told stories about families that gave them back because the family got a baby of their own." Luke could see the glaze of tears in her amber eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, Abigail. Listen to me, we will never give you up for anything. If you ever feel that way, come tell us. Your mother and I don't ever want you to feel unloved. Is that why you've been being so helpful, lately?"  
  
Abigail nodded her head, her arms clinging to his torso. Luke held her close to him as a few tears and small sobs escaped the girls lips. Luke began to gently rock her back and forth, whispering words of comfort to her. He remembered a song his mother had sung to his younger siblings when ever they cried.

"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you, will help you make your dreams come true. Will help your dreams come true.  
  
The lamb lies down and rests it's head on it's mothers downy bed. Dolphin plays in the moonlights glow, and butterfly dreams of a violet rose. Dreams of a violet rose.  
  
I'll cradle you in my arms tonight as sun embraces the moonlight. The clouds will carry us off tonight. Our dreams will run deep like the sea. Our dreams will run deep like the sea.  
Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you, will help you make your dreams come true. Will help your dreams come true."

His deep voice soothed his little angel into a deep sleep. He carefully laid her down, placed a kiss to her forehead, and left the room. Luke walked downstairs to the kitchen. He needed a drink. The first thing he noticed was the light was already on. The second was that Sarah sat at the table, a cup of water in her hands and a solemn expression on her features. She didn't look at him when she spoke.  
  
"What do I do? I don't want my children making the same mistake I did."  
  
Luke knew what she was talking about. She'd told him the story of how she almost lost her brother. At first, he didn't believe her, not until he'd been introduced to Hoggle, that is. Apparently, goblins could only visit Above once every three years for about ninety minutes. The last time he visited was last year, and Sarah had explained everything. Abigail took to Sir Didious right away.  
  
He grabbed a glass of water for himself and sat down next to her. "Do the only thing you can do: love them. Did you know Abigail is afraid we'll send her back to the orphanage? I understand that you are worried about having to give up our only blood daughter, but don't forget about the one who needs your love too." "You're right... as usual." She sighed, a small smile gracing her features.  
  
Luke smiled as well, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He planned a kiss to her forehead and then her lips. "C'mon, let's go to bed." 

Those months began to turn into years. Jessica blossomed into a joyful young girl. Her curly, brown locks grew just past her shoulders as she chased Abigail across the front yard, yelling, "I am the Goblin King! I banish you to the Bog of Eternal Stench forever!" Abigail pretended to cry out, and complained about the smell.  
  
Sarah watched her daughters laugh and play. It brought her comfort. A laugh of her own bubbled up as Abigail recited the words to defeat the Goblin King. Jessica's rather dramatic death scene invited back that devil's voice, reminding Sarah of her promise, but was quickly diminished when she saw the smiles on their faces. She would make the most of this; she would stop worrying about the future and focus on the here and now. It was all she could do.

The years were going by one by one. Each year, Sarah and Luke would celebrate their daughters birthdays, always giving them the very best. When Jessica was deemed old enough, her parents signed her up for karate classes. Sarah refused to leave her child defenseless if she was going to live in the Underground. She tried to teach her everything she could, with the help of her goblin friends.  
  
Jessica looked forward to seeing the Underground. To her, it was a new adventure, and she loved adventures. One thing the two girls had in common was their love for reading and acting out stories. Though, Abigail preferred the more romantic novels, Jessica would listen to her father read her the Odyssey and Beowulf, at least, until she could read them herself. Her green-blue eyes would light with wonder and excitement with every word that danced on the pages of a new book.  
  
What she didn't like were the puzzle books her mother gave her. She would insist that Jessica do them and even time her on the more difficult ones. Sarah was just trying to help her daughter prepare for what was to come.

And that day did come.


End file.
